


Romp

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick and unexpected round in Remus’ heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romp

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My entry for July’s Daily Deviant. It's not properly British.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

It’s somewhere in the middle of the night, and Sirius is only awake because he had a lull in the action of his dream that Peter’s snoring could puncture through. Apparently, he forgot to make his silencing spell both ways again. And it’s so close to the full moon that he didn’t even get a chance to utilize the other direction of it. Well, he could’ve used his hand, but now that he’s got an energetic and ridiculously gorgeous boyfriend to satisfy all his needs, he’s fallen out of the habit. 

He’s snaking his hand under the blanket, figuring what the hell, might as well tucker himself out properly before trying to nod off again, when he hears a creak in the floor. He glances over his shoulder on instinct, facing the direction of the sound, and his curtains shimmer in the translucent moonlight. Remus’ chestnut head pokes through, soft hair already rumpled and up in all directions like he’s been running his hands through it worse than James.

Remus crawls onto Sirius’ mattress and hastily shuts the curtains behind himself. It’s dark inside them, but Sirius has always had good eyes, and he can still tell right away that Remus is bizarrely down to boxers, not the cotton hand-me-down pajamas he usually wraps up in. All of his pale skin, crisscrossed with scars, is out and exposed, and Sirius props up on his elbows, the blanket tumbling down to his lap. 

He doesn’t get a chance to ask what’s going on, because Remus moves first, bending down to press their mouths together. Sirius’ lips open more out of surprise than anything, and Remus plows right on in, tongue tracing the walls of Sirius’ mouth with vigor. Remus doesn’t usually kiss so _hard_ —that’s Sirius’ job—to ravage his pretty partner. But tonight, Remus is the one that’s radiating _hunger_ , and he straddles Sirius’ lap while he chews Sirius’ bottom lip and fights back Sirius’ tongue, all breathy moans and whimpers. 

After the blanket’s pushed away, Remus sits down heavily on Sirius’ thighs, tugging at Sirius’ waistband. Sirius forces himself to move his head aside and gasp while Remus attacks his neck, “’The hell’s gotten into you, Moony?”

“Sorry,” Remus mumbles breathlessly, in-between nipping and licking and sucking on Sirius’ skin. “Sorry, I... I think—” He pushes another kiss to Sirius’ mouth, and Sirius turns his cheek aside to give Remus the space to finish, “—I-I might be in heat—”

“ _Heat?_ ”

“Heat, ohhh, I’m sorry, I should’ve told you, but, ahhh, Sirius—”

Sirius collapses back into the bed as Remus’ fingers finally manage to free his cock. Sirius can’t help it; he’s always been a dog. He humps Remus’ hands instantly, sliding his shaft up through Remus’ waiting fingers, and Remus is thrown off his lap a centimeter or two, falling back down only for Sirius to repeat the process. Of course Sirius knows what heat is, or at least, what cats and dogs go through, but Remus is a human for Merlin’s sake, or at least—

“It’s not supposed to...” Remus trails off when he gets a chunk of Sirius’ neck in his mouth, and he sucks on it while he squeezes Sirius’ cock, earning absolutely no protest. Whatever’s going on, Sirius is officially fine with it; he doesn’t need an explanation. But Remus breaks away and mutters anyway, “Shit, sorry, I—it’s a werewolf thing—I guess I’m old enough—it’s just for a bit— _fuck_ —I’m sorry—I want you so much, Sirius—”

Sirius barely manages to growl, “Stop apologizing.” He’s fairly certain there’s nothing he loves more in the entire universe than Remus Lupin crawling into his bed at night and begging for sex. He tops more than Remus, but in the interest of pleasing his werewolf, he’s about to roll over and offer his ass, wondering absently why he keeps lube all the way under his bed and not right under his pillow. Instead, Remus lifts up on his knees, hovering over Sirius, and he starts to shove his own boxers down, wriggling out of them. Sirius is caught just _staring_.

As soon as the fabric’s gone, Sirius lifts his hands to grab Remus’ ass, squeezing both cheeks. Remus gasps and bucks into him, crying, “Yes, oh, please, _Sirius_...” Silencing spells are absolutely genius. 

Remus’ hands leaving him is torture, but Sirius is calmed the minute he sees where they’re going; Remus reaches behind himself and under, between his legs. It’s hard to see from the angle Sirius has and with the darkness all around him, but he gets the idea, and Remus’ little gasps and groans help. Remus is fingering himself. Sirius, dry-mouthed, mutters, “Lube—”

But Remus shakes his head and whines, “No, I... I’m in heat... I’m already ready... oh, want you so bad...” As he speaks, his hard cock, bobbing cutely out from his set of honey curls, is starting to leak onto Sirius’ stomach, a steady, slick stream of precum. Sirius catches some in his palm and uses it to wipe back along Remus’ cock, and though Remus moans happily, he insists, “No... mmm, please... I wanna ride you...” And Sirius doesn’t have to be told twice. He diverts to coating himself in Remus’ seed instead, so excited that it’s a wonder he’s not coming in his own hand. He’s hard as a rock and pulsing in anticipation, throbbing for the feel of Remus’ ass. He knows he’ll get it, but it’s hard being patient with the live action pornography going on his lap. 

Remus doesn’t waste any time. Sirius is barely finished wetting down to his balls when Remus grabs his shaft, hovering over it. Sirius’ hands dart to Remus’ thighs, holding him steady, and Remus breathes, “I love you, Sirius.”

It takes a second for Sirius to remember human language, as it always does once he’s in the throws of overwhelming lust, but he finally manages, “You too, babe.” He’ll say it more meaningfully when he’s not right about to get laid. It seems to be enough for Remus, who smiles blissfully and drops down in one quick motion. Sirius’ cock shoots right up his ass, and all of Remus’ weight crashes into Sirius lap, and Sirius arches off the mattress and _screams_. Remus’ hands land on his chest, crinkling the fabric. 

Remus starts to fuck himself _hard._ He lifts his hips and slams down, and Sirius doesn’t even have to do anything, just watch in awe and let the ecstasy wash over him while Remus bounces up and down. His ass is just as tight as it always is, even after being fingered and even though it’s miraculously wet—a hot as hell bonus Sirius can’t wrap his head around right now—and Remus’ velvety walls squeeze wave after wave of pleasure up Sirius’ spine. If he were smart, he’d lie still and take it, but he can’t stop himself—he grabs Remus’ hips tight enough to bruise and starts slamming up into him, throwing Remus into the air with every brutal thrust. Remus squeals like he’s never felt anything so wonderful in his life, and Sirius’ head is exploding with just how damn lucky he is. 

“You’re the best,” Remus pants, and he squirms as he rocks, clenching himself and dragging Sirius into heaven. “Love you so much, Sirius, want you all the time, please fuck me, fuck me lots, I’m yours, ohhhh...” and he trails off in a mess of sloppy words and Sirius wants to grab him and roll him around and fuck him hard into the mattress, but instead just stares; he can’t bring himself to disrupt the beauty that is Remus fucking himself on Sirius’ cock. Remus’ entire face is flushed, his eyes hazy and half-lidded and his lips open and his whole body at sexual attention. Every noise he makes is more captivating than the last. Sirius is wildly in love. Remus is an angel.

A dirty, naughty angel that sometimes sprouts fangs and claws. Sirius half wonders if there’ll be a transformation this month or if Remus will just be sex-crazed for a week; wouldn’t that be perfect? Could they get out of class? Then Remus stops bouncing and starts grinding and Sirius is grabbing his hips and moving him around like a custom fleshlight instead of a fucked-senseless boyfriend. Remus goes wherever Sirius takes him and grabs at the fabric covering Sirius’ chest and then draws his hands back to himself, running up through his hair and hiding his face and sliding over his chest and plucking at his nipples. He’s the most beautiful thing Sirius has ever seen. He’s clearly lost his mind. Sirius is so, _so_ lucky. 

Sirius isn’t going to last much longer, and Remus only makes that worse by moaning filthy things and clenching his perfect ass around Sirius’ cock. Sirius manages one final, relentless thrust that nearly topples Remus off of him, and then he’s bursting and screaming, clutching Remus and holding on as he tumbles over the brink, filling Remus up. His hips are tense and his mind is temporarily blank, whole body on edge. He gives Remus everything he has and shrieks loud enough to nearly shatter the silencing spell, and Remus follows right behind him. Remus’ cock, even without being touched, twitches and explodes across Sirius’ chest, Remus’ eyes fluttering shut as his flushed face tosses back. Somehow, he’s screaming even louder. Sirius’ eardrums might’ve burst. Everything’s perfect.

Remus pulls off him a moment later and lunges more than falls down. Sirius is still panting, feeling limp and spent, but Remus curls up around his side, an arm and a leg thrown over him. Remus starts to hungrily lap up the mess of his own cum stuck to Sirius’ pajama shirt, and Sirius shivers at the taboo sight but doesn’t even think of stopping it. Instead he just stares, wondering how soon he can get hard again. 

Remus cleans up the whole thing. He attacks every spill he made, until Sirius’ shirt is soaked more with sweat and saliva than cum. Then Remus settles back along Sirius’ side and cuddles fiercely into him, nuzzling into his neck and murmuring, “Mine, Padfoot, love you...”

Sirius mumbles blearily, “Love you too, Remus.” And he worms a hand under Remus’ writhing body, holding Remus close. The blankets are forgotten and rumbled near the end of the bed; if the curtains were windows, they’d all be fogged up. 

Sirius has the sneaking suspicion that James will have to cover for them in class tomorrow, but that’s what friends are for.

Boyfriends, apparently, are for riding and humping and whimpering against, or at least, that’s what Remus seems to think. Sirius’ll take it. He lies still and happy, content to drift off until he’s ready for another round. He says again, “I love you,” just in case.


End file.
